GB17
| title_ja=デンリュウ救出大作戦!! | title_ro= Big Rescue Mission!! | image=GB17.png | number=17 | manga_series=Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys | series=Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys | volume=3 | location=Olivine City | prev_chapter=''The New Pokémon Is Hatched!!'' | next_chapter=''Let's Survive This Sea Battle'' | chapter=Johto | }} A Spectacular Battle To Save Ampharos!! (Japanese: デンリュウ救出大作戦!! Big Rescue Mission!!) is the seventeenth chapter of the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga. Plot and arrive at Olivine City. Gold wants to go to the gym immediately but Chris does not wish to go. Gold is excited about defeating Morty after not having done so. They are interrupted by a young woman who demands to borrow Gold's Croconaw. She introduces herself as Jasmine and explains that the Lighthouse Ampharos is unwell. Gold and Chris are surprised that the Lighthouse is kept by a Pokémon. Jasmine explains that they need to get medicine in Cianwood to cure the Ampharos. Chris explains that Croconow cannot ferry a person. Jasmine explains that she is unfamiliar with Water type Pokémon. Gold and Chris decide to find a Pokémon that can ferry someone to Cianwood. Jasmine explains that Cianwood cannot be seen in the air, making a flying type fly there put of the question. Chris goes off to fish for a Pokémon, while Gold and Jamsine try to find a Water type. Gold asks Jasmine if she is a Trainer and if the Ampharos belongs to her. She explains that she was friends with Ampharos as a little child, and wants to pay it back for its work. They are interrupted by who is battling with his against a . Jasmine scolds him for battling in an active area and Gold reconizes him. Black denies being Gold's friend, claiming that he only knows strong Trainers. He then leaves to further train Gyarados. Gold wants to borrow Gyarados to get to Cianwood. Black agrees on condition that Gold win against him in a Pokemon battle. They go to a battlefield, with Jamsmine acting as judge. Black goes on to send out the Gyarados. Gold berates him for using Gyarados to battle as it cannot go across the water if injured. Jasmine asks Black to call it off, which he refuses. Gold tries to defeat Gyarados without hurting it. Howeve, Black becomes aggressive, even commanding Gyarados to attack Jasmine when she reproches him. Jasmine defends herself with her ,defeating Black, who abandons Gyarados after losing. Jamsmine feels bad for attacking Gyarados. Gold is surprised to learn that she is the Gym Leader of Olivine. Gold wonders if Chris got a , but she only has . She then suggests using them to pull a raft to cross the water. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts * (Jasmine's) * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * Jasmine Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * (Jasmine's) * ( ) * (Jasmine's) * (Black's) * * Trivia * Although it it possible in the game to teach and Pokémon can still surf when fainted, in this manga, Gold's Croconaw is not able to and Black's cannot do it if fainted. 17 it:GB17